The Xmas Files
by SinisterGB
Summary: It's aproaching Christmas, everyone is thinking happy thoughts... all except Agent Doggett that is! And when another X-File opens up, and a team of individuals known as "Ghostbusters" get involved... things could just get worse!


The X-Mas Files  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
1341hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
"The fact of the matter is, Agent Doggett, we are not happy with your behaviour"  
  
John Doggett just sat still, his mind, elsewhere. It was coming up to Christmas, and wasn't that what was on everybody's minds? The difference was that where a feeling of warmth stirred inside the heart of others, John Doggett felt emptiness instead. Ever since he lost his son to evil incarnate, he had never enjoyed Christmas, that feeling you get when a son rushes down the stairs, tearing open his presents, and then watching the joy cross his face as he beheld his gift, and finally that feeling you get when he puts his arms around you. All that was gone, and with it, any Christmas spirit Doggett had.  
  
"Doggett!" Yelled A.D. Brad Follmer, representative of the FBI's board, "Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Agent Doggett sat up, just that moment coming to his senses, he answered.  
  
"Sorry what?"  
  
"We were saying, Doggett, if you had been listening, that after your total lack of respect and attitude towards fellow FBI agents, that you are very lucky that you have not been suspended from duty!"  
  
"And I'm very grateful for that sir!"  
  
"However, if you set one more foot out of line, I promise you I shall have your badge! Is that understood Doggett?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You're dismissed!"  
  
"Thank you sir!"  
  
Doggett got to his feet, weary and depressed, first Mulder disappears, again, and then the board of directors pick him up, for snapping at a couple of agents. He approached the door; the directors behind him began to mutter, more than likely about him. Before opening the door Doggett paused, his hand on the icy cold handle, a thousand thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
"Agent Doggett?" Exclaimed one of the directors, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No sir, I was just leaving!" replied Doggett.  
  
He opened the door and left.  
  
Doggett walked down the hall, rubbing his unshaven chin, no body would ever make eye contact with him any more, ever since he joined the X-Files. None of the other agents took him seriously, this wasn't much of a problem, but the people whisper and suddenly go quiet when he entered the room was extremely annoying.  
  
Doggett stopped in front of the elevator, and pressed the button.  
  
*****  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
Lecture Hall  
  
1349hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
"So basically ladies and gentlemen, no two DNA strands or of cells of the human body are identical, thus meaning that in life there are no doppelgangers, no evil doubles and no truly identical twins!"  
  
Agent Dana Scully had been looking forward to Christmas for a long time, hell; even during her lectures she couldn't stop thinking about it. This was going to be her first Christmas with her new son William, as well as spending Christmas day with William she'd be with "The Lone Gunmen" friends that had stuck with her and Mulder through thick and thin. Her heart warmed at the idea at the prospect of enjoying a normal Christmas.  
  
"That concludes our lecture today, I'll see you all after Christmas"  
  
With that the bell rang, the students packed away as quickly as possible, anxious to leave the lecture hall, within minutes Scully was left alone. She wiped the board clean, happy with the way the lecture had gone, and humming Christmas songs to herself.  
  
*****  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
X-Files Office  
  
1415hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
Agent Monica Reyes sat alone in the office belonging to the FBI's least wanted, like most people she was in a good mood, Christmas was coming, and soon she would be eating turkey and drinking wine with her parents out in the country. She did this every year, it was a tradition, every year the same thing happened, and Reyes, quite honestly loved it! All her family gathered together, it was the only time in the year that this happened; the reason behind this was quite simple, her family was spread over such a large part of the world, most in America, but some were as far out as England!  
  
"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Way." Reyes had taken to singing to herself recently; it kept her in a good mood, and when singing, especially in the festive season, she found it almost impossible to get short with anyone. "Oh what fun it is to ride in a."  
  
Reyes was interrupted by the door to the office opening, for some unknown reason she felt embarrassed, "I don't know why." she thought to herself, " I was only singing". Agent Doggett stepped through the door, he was drained, his face revealed this much.  
  
"Monica." Exclaimed Doggett, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I work here."  
  
"Very funny!"  
  
"So what happened at the meeting?"  
  
"Ugh!" Grunted Doggett as he slumped into a chair, "Follmer gave me another lecture, and as usual Skinner sat quietly!"  
  
"Tough day then!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Cheer up, it's nearly Christmas."  
  
Reyes received no response, except for Doggett sinking into a melancholy state, close to a sulk, but nowhere near as childish.  
  
Doggett just couldn't help remembering all those wonderful Christmas's he'd spent with his only son, until that terrible day when it had all been snatched away from him!  
  
Reyes got up and walked over to Doggett, she laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, after working with Doggett for many years she knew him well, she cared about him too, though telling Doggett that was out of the question. She sighed.  
  
"Thinking about Luke?" Asked Reyes.  
  
Doggett, swallowed, he was trying to hold back tears, Luke had been his pride and joy, every reminder was torture, the pain Doggett felt was excruciating, and a single droplet of water ran down his face. Doggett couldn't help but blame himself, he had left the door open, if he hadn't have done that then Luke never would have ventured outside. At long last he couldn't help it, Doggett stood up, he intended to leave, before he knew it, his hand was on the door handle. But for some reason he couldn't leave, he just rested his head on the door and broke down into tears.  
  
"It's my fault!" Cried Doggett, "If I hadn't have left the door open!"  
  
"It's alright, it wasn't your fault."  
  
Monica hated to see her partner like this; he had cared so much about Luke. She walked over to Doggett and embraced him, almost immediately he hugged back, trying in vain to hold back the tears.  
  
*****  
  
Ghostbuster Headquarters  
  
1433hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
The Fire House was decorated marvellously; every corner had something festive about it. Hell, even the packs and Ecto-mobile had some tinsel on them. If there was one thing the Ghostbusters did right, it was Christmas.  
  
Eduardo Rivera was slumped on the settee, he had a beer in hand and was watching the game, life was good, but there was one thing missing.  
  
"Yo, Kylie!" Eduardo jumped to his feet. "Kylie, are ya there?"  
  
From somewhere next-door Kylie responded.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
"Hey baby, can ya come here for a second?"  
  
Eduardo had a plan, and damn it, he thought it was a good one! Kylie walked through the door; she was not impressed at being called away from her studies.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Eduardo skipped up to Kylie, grinning.  
  
"Well?" Pressed Kylie, "What do you want, I'm studying!"  
  
Eduardo delved into his pocket and pulled out a sprig of mistletoe and held it above Kylie, for Eduardo this was the greatest perk about Christmas.  
  
"Well? We're under the mistletoe."  
  
Eduardo closed his eyes and awaited his prize.  
  
"Nice try."  
  
Kylie turned and headed back towards where she was studying.  
  
"Ah well."  
  
Eduardo roughly shoved the shrub cutting back into his trousers, and began to walk back to his beer, as he walked Slimer flew over, lips puckered.  
  
"Yeah like you have a chance!"  
  
"Oh.." Moaned Slimer  
  
Slimer's face fell, did ghosts have emotions? Slimer seemed to be heartbroken.  
  
"Ugh!" Grunted Eduardo, "You win!"  
  
Eduardo braced himself and planted a small kiss on Slimer's cheek.  
  
"Yuck!" Yelled Eduardo, "That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done!"  
  
Eduardo threw himself onto the settee, almost spilling his beer. The game was almost over, and the Chicago Bulls were ahead by twelve points. Eduardo slowly sipped his ice cold beer, this Christmas, Eduardo would be spending time with his family, even his brother, the cop with an attitude problem towards Eddy's less than conventional profession, would be there. It would truly be a Christmas to remember! Having said that, there'd be no celebrations until the big day, the Extreme Ghostbusters were working right through the holiday season, as well as coping with classes at the college! Still at least he was working with people he liked, Garrett, Kylie, Roland, even Egon was likeable, if slightly boring, and in the end, isn't that what Christmas was all about? Friends and family, right on!  
  
*****  
  
Kylie slowly walked back into the office, her nose in a book. Eduardo could be really annoying sometimes, but to be quite honest, she enjoyed the attention he gave her, sure Eduardo was an ass, and yes, he did think he was God's gift to women, but for some unknown reason she had grown to like him! Maybe not in the way he might want, but there was quite definitely a strong affection growing. Kylie was reading about the Pagan roots of Christmas, it seemed that most things that the modern western world took for granted stemmed from some Pagan celebration. To Kylie, Christmas was a time of rich activity in the paranormal world! And this, she thought to herself, was her true love!  
  
Garrett and Roland were studying also, that is, until Kylie walked. Garrett was the type of person who liked to tease people, he didn't mean any real harm, but he received some childish pleasure by seeing how people reacted to his goading.  
  
Roland, however was quite mature for his age, and quite frankly, would never go in for any of Eduardo or Garrett's immature flights.  
  
"So!" Remarked Garrett, "What did lover boy want?"  
  
"Ugh." Retorted Kylie, raising her hand to Garrett's face as she strode past him, anxious to return to work.  
  
Garrett cackled, evilly, he knew Kylie knew that he was only kidding, but it was extremely fun for him.  
  
"Just ignore him!" Said Roland, "He's just being childish!"  
  
"Hey!" Retorted Garrett, "Who's side are you on pal?"  
  
"Kylies, since you ask!"  
  
"Well thanks!"  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Roland was usually very calm; in some ways he was a young Egon Spengler, always holding the group together. Even in the darkest moments that they had experienced together. There are down sides to being so mature however, Roland felt lately that this year, he wouldn't be able to enjoy Christmas, he felt that at least one person would have to remain at the Fire House, in case anybody was in need. This enormous sense of responsibility came from deep within; it was as natural to Roland, as chasing cats is to a dog. So this year, Roland would be spending Christmas alone.  
  
*****  
  
Egon sat alone in his laboratory, he wasn't doing anything in particular, and he had told his colleagues that he was testing whether Christmas decorations had an effect on the physical environment. But all this was just an excuse to get some peace and quiet! Egon was weary, weary and tired. He'd been working non-stop, day and night, and quite frankly was in desperate need of a holiday. As illogical as it may sound, Christmas warmed Egon's soul! He was due to meet his old friends again. Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore, Egon hardly ever saw them, but he knew that they, if anybody would be able to make him feel young again, and in the end, that's what Egon Spengler needed the most, to feel young and wanted.  
  
*****  
  
FBI Headquarters  
  
1637 hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
The emotional drama's that had taken place not so long before, were now nothing but a distant memory, in the FBI there was always work to do, and Agent John Doggett had buried himself and his emotions in his work. He had done this many times before, any time when the pain of loosing his only child grew too great, work was his only escape from madness!  
  
As Doggett worked, he couldn't help but think about the coming of Christmas, he didn't understand, why, but it was all that he could think about, spending Christmas on his own, no doubt, that Monica would gladly have him spend time with her, but Doggett would be too embarrassed to ask, and Reyes would never ask for fear of hurting him even further, so it seemed, that at least for the moment, he was meant to be alone.  
  
Agent Scully had not long ago arrived in the office, and had continued writing her report on the last X-File that she had worked on. It was an unusual one, but then, all X-Files were. It had involved an evil scientist creating a virus that induced a state of zombie-like activity, in those that were close to death, if Scully and Doggett hadn't prevented it, the whole country could have been infected! The case sounded like it belonged in a trashy novel or a computer game, but then most cases that she had worked on did!  
  
Scully was contemplating how to bring her report to an end, when the phone rang.  
  
It was Agent Reyes who picked up.  
  
"Hello, X-Files office, Agent Reyes speaking."  
  
"Reyes, it's Skinner, I have a case for you."  
  
*****  
  
Ghostbuster Headquarters  
  
1658hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
Janine Melnitz yawned, it had been a really slow day, and quite frankly, her job was boring, she knew that she couldn't really complain, damn it, she chose this job, three times in fact! She had always known what the job entailed, but often wondered whether or not she would carry on working there if Egon ever left. The answer was obvious, but she would never admit it to herself. Egon meant the world to her, ever since he had fixed her computer back in '84 she had fallen for him. She'd be far too embarrassed, but even without her affection for him, she knew that he was by far, the best, most important and most talented of any Ghostbuster, original or extreme!  
  
Janine stood up, she was about to get herself a coke when the phone rang, with a relieved sigh, and she picked it up.  
  
"Ghostbusters, may I help you?"  
  
Janine put the phone, down, finally some business! She slammed her hand down on the Bell.  
  
"We got one!" She screamed!  
  
Throughout the Fire House the Ghostbusters shot up, they prided themselves on their response time. Within minutes Garrett, Roland, Kylie and Eduardo were assembled and ready in the Garage.  
  
"Hey Egon!" Yelled Roland, "You coming?"  
  
Egon was still in his lab, he had heard Roland, and was considering his offer, should he go out on a routine call? It might make him feel needed, but then again.  
  
"Egon?" Shouted Roland again.  
  
"Yeah, okay, I'm coming!" Replied Egon  
  
Egon already had his flight suit, on, it was his standard uniform, what did he have to loose? He left the lab, locking the door behind him, it was an old habit, one which he had picked up when Peter was a Ghostbuster, after an incident where Peter had stolen an experimental piece of equipment and given it to a young child, that damn machine could have blown up, Egon just didn't want to take any risks.  
  
Spengler slid down the rickety fire pole, the same pole for over ten years, gosh, that mad him feel old. Roland was waiting for him at the bottom; everyone else was inside the car.  
  
Egon opened the door to the back seat, pausing for a moment, he scratched the back of his neck and sighed, it felt good to be needed again.  
  
"Egon come on!" Shouted Garrett.  
  
Egon got inside and slammed the door, he wore a smile on his face, for the first time in a long time, and he felt like he was doing what he was meant to do!  
  
The Fire House's doors opened and the Ecto-mobile spluttered into life and burst out, into the streets.  
  
*****  
  
Ray Parker Cement Works  
  
December 21st  
  
1727hrs  
  
"Jeez." Moaned Special Agent Doggett, "Why do people do this?"  
  
Doggett walked over to the bonnet of his car and leaned against it, the entire area was filled with police of some kind, all because some asshole had kidnapped a young woman, and was holding her hostage in there. It would be so much easier if they could actually get inside, but there was a wall blocking the entrance, and nothing that the cops or FBI had tried would get through, not even dynamite!  
  
Agent Reyes walked over to Doggett, in her hands were two cups of coffee; it had been a tiring half hour.  
  
"Coffee?" She asked.  
  
"Please." Replied Doggett.  
  
Reyes handed Doggett a cup, as he sipped his coffee she thought that she would do anything for him, she cared about him so much! She sat beside him, blowing on her drink. They could hear an ambulance approaching, at least, it sounded like an ambulance, but then not quite like an ambulance.  
  
"What kind of car is that?" Asked Doggett.  
  
Reyes and Doggett stood up, they turned around to see a strange car pull up, and it was the Ecto-1.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Muttered Doggett.  
  
******  
  
The Ghostbusters pulled up in the midst of several police cars.  
  
"Hey, why the cops here man?" Asked Eduardo.  
  
"Egon, there's someone coming over here!" Said Kylie.  
  
The car's doors opened and the Extreme Ghostbusters got out.  
  
*****  
  
Four men and a woman got out of the unusual car, Doggett was furious, what the hell were these clowns doing here? He put his coffee down on the roof of the car, and stormed towards the intruders.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He roared.  
  
"We're the Ghostbusters!" Said Garrett, "We're here to investigate a paranormal disturbance."  
  
"What? Look kid, we're dealing with a kidnapping situation, now why don't you and your pals go home!"  
  
"Kids?" Roared Kylie, "Kids? Why I ought to."  
  
"Calm down Kylie." Said Egon.  
  
Egon had pushed his way to the front.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm Prof. Egon Spengler, of the New York University, I have PhD's in Parapsychology, Psychology and Physics."  
  
"And?" Replied Doggett.  
  
"I'm also head of the Ghostbusters, we were called out here because of strange goings on at the factory."  
  
"Yeah, well the reason why I'm here is cause there's some kind of wall that we can't get through, not because of ghosts and goblins! Damn it, I shouldn't be telling you this!"  
  
Doggett sighed; the stress of his job and the time of year were getting to him.  
  
"Look," Asked Egon, "Tell us about this wall."  
  
"Well, we can't make a dent in it, we've tried dynamite, guns, hell, even rocket launchers! And every time we try and sent in an aerial team the chopper breaks down. Why the hell am I telling you this?"  
  
"Do you mind if we have a go at getting through?"  
  
What harm could it do? They couldn't do any damage, Doggett sighed.  
  
"Yeah, knock yourself out!"  
  
"Thank you sir! Ok team, ready your weapons!"  
  
The Ghostbusters armed themselves and walked up to the wall.  
  
"On my order fire!" Said Egon, "FIRE!"  
  
Yellow and blue beams shot out of the particle throwers, twisting this way and that, the spots where it collided against the wall were glowing red.  
  
"Increase power!"  
  
The ion beams turned a shade of orange, flickering back and forth like a candle's flame, the entire wall was glowing a dark red.  
  
"It's gonna blow!" Yelled Eduardo.  
  
The Ghostbusters shut off their streams and dived for cover, cops ran and agents ducked behind SWAT vans as the wall groaned, there was an almighty explosion; cars were showered with falling debris.  
  
Agent Doggett pulled himself to his feet, coughing.  
  
"What the hell did you.?"  
  
Doggett stopped, for where the indestructible wall had been; there was now an empty space.  
  
"Sweet mother of. How the hell did you do that?"  
  
The Ghostbusters pulled themselves to their feet, coughing and wiping themselves down. Egon coughed and tapped his particle thrower.  
  
"Nuclear Accelerators," Said Egon.  
  
"Well, thanks." Replied Doggett, shaking Egon's hand "But seriously, let us take care of the rest, we have a psycho in there!  
  
"Hey no way man!" Cried Eduardo, "We deserve to help!"  
  
"Look Buddy, I know your eager to help, but this is a matter for the FBI to handle!"  
  
With that Agent Doggett left the Ghostbusters, he walked over to Reyes, and picked up his coffee.  
  
"Well I like that!" Complained Kylie, "We help the FBI and look what we get."  
  
Kylie walked back to the Ecto-Mobile and sat on the hood. She felt betrayed, who wouldn't? The rest of the team traipsed over, Roland began to take of his pack and load it into the car.  
  
"Face it," He said, "The Government screws everybody around! Don't take it so personally."  
  
Kylie sighed; she hated it when this sort of thing happened. She ran a hand through her hand, all she could think about was how unjust the world could be!  
  
"Roland's right!" Explained Egon, "I've been taken for granted by the government many times, even when there's an apocalypse looming, they don't listen!  
  
"Thanks guys." Said Kylie smiling.  
  
She was beginning to feel better, and face it no body could stay gloomy for long when you have friends like these.  
  
"Well, I guess we better head back to the Fire House." She continued!  
  
"Don't give up so easily" Said Garrett, he was grinning when he said this, Kylie saw it, she knew that he had a plan. "Ok, here's the plan."  
  
*****  
  
1805hrs  
  
December 21st  
  
"Cover me!"  
  
Doggett ran round a corner in the factory, the two agents had searched high and low, they could find no trace of kidnapper or victim! Doggett was loosing his temper fast; he knew that the kidnapper was in here, but where?  
  
"Clear!" Doggett yelled.  
  
Agent Reyes emerged from her hiding place and followed Doggett, even Monica, who didn't usually lose her temper was getting annoyed. There was a door at the end of the corridor. It looked just like all of the other doors in this place, and to be honest could quite possibly have been the same door they went through ten minutes earlier.  
  
"Ok, Monica, I'm going through first, stay behind and keep me covered!"  
  
"Got it!" Replied Reyes.  
  
Doggett placed his hand on the door handle and eased it down slowly; there was a slight creaking coming from the age-old door. Doggett pushed the door open and stepped in, the room was dark, and he could feel his heart beating quickly. He scanned the room with his gun, everything seemed peaceful he was about to call Monica in, when the door slammed, somebody moved quickly in the room!  
  
Reyes rattled the door handle in vain.  
  
"Show your self!" Yelled Doggett, "FBI!"  
  
"John?" Screamed Reyes.  
  
Doggett was about to reply when something dropped from the ceiling and struck his head, everything went black.  
  
*****  
  
Doggett began to wake up, someone was tending to his wounds, his vision was still fuzzy and all he could make out was that it was a small boy.  
  
"Who are you?" Choked Doggett.  
  
"Sit still." Said the boy, "your hurt badly."  
  
Doggett's vision began to clear, until finally he saw the boy clearly.  
  
The boy wrapped a bandage around Doggett's head.  
  
"Luke?" Choked Doggett.  
  
Doggett asked this question, though he already knew the answer, it WAS Luke, Luke his only son, Luke who died years ago! Doggett's eyes filled with tears, his heart in pain. This couldn't be happening, yet it was, this was Luke!  
  
"Oh my God, Luke ."  
  
"It's ok dad," replied Luke.  
  
"Luke, I'm so sorry!"  
  
Doggett burst into tears, his vision distorted.  
  
"Luke I'm sorry it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, please forgive me!"  
  
Doggett embraced Luke with all the love within him!  
  
"It's ok Dad, It wasn't your fault!"  
  
"It was!"  
  
"Dad listen to me, it wasn't, and anyway I forgive you!"  
  
"Oh Luke, I love you son!"  
  
"I love you too Dad, but you can't live your life in pain!"  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"I know Dad, but please promise me that you'll enjoy life again!"  
  
"I promise. Oh Luke!"  
  
For the first time in years Father and Son were united, Doggett loved Luke with every ounce of his soul, the joy that filled his heart at being able to talk to his son one last time, no one but a father could even come close to understanding what Doggett was feeling. And with that Doggett lost consciousness!  
  
*****  
  
"Quick, get him out of her!" Shouted Kylie.  
  
"He's coming round!" Replied Roland.  
  
The Ghostbusters managed to find a way inside the factory. They'd also managed to find the kidnapped woman and Agent Reyes.  
  
Doggett pulled himself to his feet and frantically looked around.  
  
"Luke, where's Luke?"  
  
"Reyes put her hands on Doggett's shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
  
"John," She said, "Luke is dead!"  
  
"I know, but he was here!"  
  
"He couldn't have been, John!"  
  
"Then tell me this! How the hell, did I get this bandage on my head?"  
  
Reyes was lost for words, she truly couldn't think of an answer!  
  
There was a great crash, as the door collapsed. A man burst through, but it wasn't quite like a man, it had glowing red eyes and transparent substance coated his hands. The "man" opened its mouth, saliva dripped from razor sharp teeth, and it roared.  
  
"Fall back!" Yelled Doggett!  
  
The Ghostbusters readied their particle throwers, not intending to obey the Federal agent. They were about to fire, the creature slowly moving forward!"  
  
"Ok, mister, get back!"  
  
The thing pressed forward.  
  
"Get back!"  
  
The creature took no notice.  
  
"Damn it!" yelled Doggett.  
  
The creature snarled, baring its hideous teeth!  
  
Doggett fired his gun; the creature took the round without flinching, Doggett fired again, and again, suddenly it began to shriek in pain. It stumbled about. It's back began to swell, pus oozing from deep crevices, two large lumps grew bigger, and bigger, swelling into a red raw colour, and suddenly two wings burst out.  
  
"Sweet mother of." Spluttered Doggett.  
  
The creature shrieked, tossing its head back and forth. It ran at the window, the glass smashing as it jumped out. The thing fell, it looked like it would crash onto the floor, but instead, it spread it's wings and flew away, outside cops and feds watched in amazement.  
  
"Come on," Said Roland, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
*****  
  
Ghostbusters Headquarters  
  
0735hrs  
  
December 25th-Christmas Day  
  
Roland had slept overnight in the Fire House; everybody else had left the day before, all gone visiting his or her relatives. Roland was spending Christmas alone, unless you counted Slimer of course. Roland had already gotten up, washed, dressed, and was in the process of enjoying his breakfast, when Slimer sped up to him carrying a rather messily wrapped box and handed it to him.  
  
"Aw." Said Roland, "Thanks Slimer! I got you something too!"  
  
Roland reached beneath the table and pulled out an extremely large chocolate cake.  
  
Slimer's eyes lit up, and, wasting no time, swallowed the cake whole.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Spud!"  
  
Outside there was merry singing; some people were having a great time, thought Roland! The singing grew nearer.  
  
Roland went downstairs, he had promised to phone his parents, and he intended to do just that.  
  
As Roland sat at Janine's desk he could hear the singing loudly, a faint smile grew on Roland's face, and just as he picked up the phone the doors burst open.  
  
In came Kylie, Eduardo, Garrett, Egon, Janine, Ray, Peter and Winston.  
  
"Merry Christmas Roland!" They all shouted, the smile on Roland's face turned into a grin.  
  
*****  
  
Special Agent John Doggett's House  
  
1328hrs  
  
December 25th- Christmas Day  
  
Doggett walked up to his front door, he had as he expected spent the day alone, and he had just gone down to the shops to buy some milk after running out. Still, after being forgiven by his son only a few days before, Christmas would never be as painful as it had been in the past.  
  
As Doggett unlocked the door, he noticed a shadow move in his house. There was an intruder inside. Doggett took up his gun and opened the door.  
  
He cautiously entered the lounge, his heart racing, he swept the area with his gun, there was very little light, but he was sure that there was some one inside. Doggett took a step forward and the lights flickered on, five people jumped out.  
  
"Surprise!" They shouted.  
  
It was Monica Reyes, Dana Scully, and the Lone Gunmen; Frohike, Langly and Byers. They had thrown him a surprise party.  
  
This was going to be the best Christmas he had had in a long time, thought Doggett!  
  
*****  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! 


End file.
